


Fireflies

by bestwizarddj



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Mom - Freeform, Road Trips, Train trip, Trains, Travel, city, country
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestwizarddj/pseuds/bestwizarddj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac and Jehan go out to the countryside, but Courfeyrac's not very excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

The night time air was cool and clean out in the country just like Jehan said it would be.

"The city's just too busy. I need some space to clear my head. My aunt has a place we could go to." Jehan brought up one early morning before work.

Cereal dribbled out of Courfeyrac's mouth as he started to talk "Jeanny, do we have to go some place? Can't we just take a bike ride around the city again? Or go back to the zoo?"

"I want to do something different, also now my mind's already set"

The train tickets were bought that night and the bags were packed a week before the trip. "Think of it as a fun summer vacation!" Jehan said on the train as the skyscrapers passed by.

Courfeyrac didn't want to think of it at all. The city was exciting to him in a way that the country could never be, the hustle and bustle, the running water and electricity, the real alarm clocks that aren't roosters. "Couldn't we have invited more people? like, any other people, like Combeferre or..."

"No, I was thinking this could be more of a couple thing, you know?"

Courfeyrac sat up rigidly "Yeah, a couple thing."

Jehan rested his head in his partner's lap as Courfeyrac watched his little speck of a world grow smaller and smaller through the window.


	2. The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac and Jehan's travels to the country continue but Jehan brings up a less than pleasant suprise

Courfeyrac ran his fingers through Jehan's soft hair, his delicate waves felt like silk and contrasted against Jehan's floral shirt. The lavender scent was intoxicating, only, was it? This was a man he was talking about, not some woman in a herbal essences commercial. Shouldn't men smell manly? Maybe they were too different people. Is that why it wasn't working out? _Was_ it working out? He was beginning to get embarrassed when people told him his girlfriend was lovely and he had to explain that no, that was his girlfriend, he has his boyfriend, but was he? Is boyfriend too strong of a word? Really, who defines boyfriend? Was he over thinking it?

Jehan shifted and looked up. "Are you excited? See, it's easier to breath already. I'm so excited! Maybe we could just stop by mom on the farm. She has this old photo album from when I a teenager and it's just me my overalls doing farm stuff, I think _ _I__ look cute but mean, you'll see it when you see it. And you'll love the cabin, it's got a rustic theme, and-"

"Wait, you used to live in the country? Jeanny- Jehan, was the whole point of this trip for me to meet your mom?" Courfeyrac was starting to regret this whole trip. Would he die if he leaped off the train right now? Could he sneak away at the next stop and never return?

Jehan sat up but kept close to Courfeyrac, holding tightly on to his arm. "Well...not the whole point. I mean, work was getting me down and and my mom's been dying to meet you and I really wanted to show you that photo album and this whole thing has been working really well and I know you'll really love the sunsets out there and I, well, thought this would be a good way to, I don't know, really get to know each other more, _personally_?" Jehan said the last point more as a whisper and ran his dainty fingers through Courfeyrac's thick, curly hair.

Courfeyrac tried to keep the blush off of his face. "Jeanny, I don't know, I mean, how long have we been doing this? One month? Two? I'm not so sure if that's enough time for parent meeting."

"We've been doing 'This' for at least four month. Are you okay, you look like you're going to pass out."

"Yeah, it must be the lack of car exhaust out here. How many more stops do we have?"

Jehan placed his head back on Courfeyrac's lap and closed his eyes. "Only ten or twelve."

"Ten or twelve huh." Courfeyrac leaned back and rested his head on the glass and closed his eyes too. "That photo album better be worth it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac and Jehan have a hard time on the train

The rhythmic pounding of the train made it easy to fall asleep and Jehan's long hair covered Courfeyrac like a blanket, the blonde ends brushed the floor. The colours of the outside world had changed from dull grays to vibrant greens and soft brows. Courfeyrac woke up first and, Jehan had been right, the sunset was beautiful.

"Jehan, Jehan, wake up. I don't know where to get off." Courfeyrac nudged him but Jehan didn't move. "Jehan you have to wake up. What if we get off at the wrong stop?" But Courfeyrac knew what Jehan was doing, he had done it a million times before but this time people were watching. "Jehan, fine." Courfeyrac breathed in a heavy sigh. "Jeanny, could you please wake up for me?"

Jehan stirred. "Could you say it one more time?"

"Jeanny please, please, oh God please wake up for me?" Courfeyrac deadpanned.

Jehan giggled and sat up, leaning into Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac edged away. "Ha. Ha. So which stop is ours, or, err, which stop do we get off at?"

Jehan looked sheepishly at Courfeyrac then turned around and looked out the window "I think the next stop is ours."

"Jehan. Think or know?"

"Know. Or, well, I think I know."

"Jehan, please don't mess this up. Not like the zoo." Courfeyrac begged.

"Stop being a worry wart, okay?"

The train stopped and Jehan led Courfeyrac by the hand off the train. Jehan had only brought two bags but Courfeyrac had brought five or six.

Jehan threw his head back in a heavy laugh as an elderly man helped Courfeyrac take his luggage off the train.

"Didn't I tell you we'd be walking there? Jehan said through tears.

"You may have mentioned it. But only in passing"

The old man dragged the last of the bags off the train.

"Thank you so much" Courfeyrac shook the old man's hand.

"Oh, it's my pleasure! It's always so nice to see young couples come this far deep into the countryside."

Courfeyrac's face turned the same colour as Jehan's suitcase. Jehan beamed and wrapped his arms around Courfeyrac's waist. "You are too nice! Here, let us pay you." Jehan said over Courfeyrac's shoulder.

"No." The man replied. "Just seeing two young men so much in love is payment in kind." The man walked away and Jehan let go of Courfeyrac.

"Well, he was nice. He knew I'm a dude." Jehan picked up his bags. "Come on the cottage's only two kilometers down that way." He stared down the dirt road.

Courfeyrac watched the old man fade away in to the setting sun. "Geez, what a creep."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short! Also I forgot that trains are different in North America and you can't really lay in the seats.


End file.
